To be a blonde
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Karl...uh...I mean, Mr Southerland, will I get my A in Math now?" says Alison, trying to seem adorable. "Not just because you were able to solve this math thing. Your chances did increase thanks to it though." says Mr Southerland. "Okay, thank you, sir." says Alison in her best cutie voice.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **To be a blonde**

 **Alison DiLaurentis consider herself to be the ultimate blonde girl. Not a dumb blonde, of course. Just the opposite. She believe in the concept of blondes having more fun and would never wish to be something other than a sweet sexy blonde.**

Every morning she make sure that her beautiful blonde hair fall in natural semi-curls over her shoulders.

That's what she did a few minutes ago, actually. Now she's trying to decide what clothes to wear. She already have a black push-up bra and matching satin panties on.

"Hmm...maybe something in red..." says Alison.

She finds a tight red crop-top style t-shirt, but decides not to wear it when she notice an ice cream stain on it.

"Damn..." mumbles Alison as she throw the shirt in her laundry basket.

She finds a red tight tank top and her nice cool super-tight dark jeans.

Alison decides to wear that, along with her perfect white shoes.

"Ready for a good day and maybe some sexy time too." says Alison as she put on her clothes and look at herself in her big mirror.

With a sexy smile, Alison pose a bit before she grab her bag and walk out to her car and drive to school.

At school, she park her car in her usual spot.

"Oh, hi, baby." says Noel Kahn, Alison's boyfriend, or rather fuck-buddy.

He and Alison are not a true couple. They are only very good friends who have sex with each other sometimes.

"Hi, Noel. If you want to, you can fuck me later. It's been a few days since I felt a stiff dick in me." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"I can't deny that I'd enjoy that. After lunch?" says Noel.

"Yeah, meet ya at our regular place." says Alison, already getting a little bit horny.

Alison notice that Noel is getting horny too. She sees his dick growing hard in his jeans.

"Okay, girl." says Noel.

Alison enter school and walk to the lockers.

"Hi, Ali. Sweet to see you." says Hanna Marin, who is about to grab some things in her locker.

Hanna is Alison's best friend and side-kick.

Hanna is blonde too and Alison is training Hanna into becoming sexy and badass, just like Alison herself is.

"Hi, Han." says Alison. "Cute outfit, by the way."

On this day, Hanna wear a pink t-shirt, silver tights and blue shoes.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. Your outfit's awesome. I wish I was like you." says Hanna.

"Soon you'll be like me. I plan to teach you all of my sexy erotic lil' tricks so you can turn into a true badass blonde." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison. "With my help you'll be a total awesome fuckable babe in no time, my cute friend."

"I hope so..." says Hanna.

Alison and Hanna walk to class.

They enter the Math classroom.

Alison and Hanna take their seats in the left side of the room close to their friends Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings.

"Class, attention! Who can solve this advanced math problem?" says Karl Southerland, the Math teacher in a deep manly voice as he gesture to a math problem he's written on the blackboard.

"Me, sir." says a happy Alison.

"Alright then, Miss DiLaurentis." says Mr Southerland.

Alison walk up to the blackboard and writes what she believe to be the answer.

"Correct. Well done, young lady." says Mr Southerland.

"Karl...uh...I mean, Mr Southerland, will I get my A in Math now?" says Alison, trying to seem adorable.

"Not just because you were able to solve this math thing. Your chances did increase thanks to it though." says Mr Southerland.

"Okay, thank you, sir." says Alison in her best cutie voice.

She return to her seat.

Alison look down on her own boobs.

Last year they finally grew to D-cup size in an all natural way and they have stayed that way. Alison is very happy about this.

Of all the girls in the school, she probably have the biggest boobs.

2 hours later.

"Aria, are you a virgin?" says Alison as they walk to History class.

"Yes. I've never had sex with any guy." says Aria.

"I have, many times. Getting fucked is awesome." says Alison.

"Ali, what's it like to feel dick in the pussy?" says Hanna.

"Very cozy and nice. It is the best." says Alison.

"Cool. I wish a guy would slide his schlong into my cutie hole." says Hanna.

"Really? I can fix that for you." says Alison.

"Thanks!" says a happy Hanna.

"No problem, Hanna-Boo." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Ali, don't help Hanna find a guy." says Aria.

"Why not...?" says Alison.

"Sex is not important." says Aria.

"It is for me." says Alison.

"Really?" says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"It's sweet that you wanna help me, Ali." says Hanna.

"Okay. Thanks, Han." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

2 days later it's a Saturday.

Alison and Hanna are in Alison room.

"You need one of these for lonely nights, baby Hanna." says Alison as she give Hanna a dildo as a gift.

"What is this?" says Hanna, who has never seen a dildo before.

"It is a dildo. You're supposed to use it to fuck your pussy." says Alison.

"Oh...a sex toy?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. Girls slide these back and forth in the pussy when they can't have sex with a real guy." says Alison.

"Sounds fun." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it is awesome." says Alison.

"Yay." says Hanna, all childish and cutie cute.

"Later tonight when you go to bed, give the dildo a try. I'm sure it will be good for ya, sweetie." says Alison.

"Maybe I'll try..." says Hanna.

"Don't be nervous. Dildos are not dangerous." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna place the dildo in her handbag.

"Baby Hanna, I hope you'll get many erotic moments with your new dildo." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're so cool." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"You're pretty cool too, girl." says Alison in a sexy tone.

The next day.

"So, how was the dildo?" says Alison.

"It was so sweet. It felt so sexy to use it in me." says Hanna.

"Awesome. I'm happy for ya." says Alison.

Alison wear a black tight latex t-shirt and pink skinny jeans.

Hanna wear an oversized neon green shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Did you get an orgasm?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Good. Orgasms are so much fun." says Alison.

"Yes." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"I'm glad that you agree, girl." says Alison in a smooth sexy tone.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Indeed." says Alison, being happy too.

"When can you help me find a guy?" says Hanna.

"Today if you want to." says Alison.

"I want." says Hanna.

"Sweet. Let's go to the mall and look for a guy who can fuck your cutie pussy, Hanna." says Alison with a sexy smile.

Alison and Hanna drive to the mall in Alison's car.

At the mall, they begin looking for a guy for Hanna.

"How about him? His name's Dave and he has a good dick." says Alison when she sees a black guy who's a football player on the Rosewood High team.

"Well, I'm not really into black guys..." says Hanna.

"Alright...how about...him?" says Alison as she sees Eric Northwood, a guy who is a swimmer, pretty much a male version of Emily Fields.

"Yeah, he's hot." says Hanna.

"Okay. Unfortunately I don't know what his dick is like, but he seems like a good guy." says Alison.

Alison and Hanna walk up to Eric.

"Hi, man. Can you help Hanna here lose her v-card and become a woman?" says Alison.

"Of course, Ali. Your friend is a beautiful chick so I can do her, if she really want it." says Eric.

"I do want it, yes." says Hanna.

"Then I'll fuck you, girl." says Eric.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Thanks for doing it with my lil' buddy." says Alison.

"Not problem. She's a cutie. And I'm sure her pussy is soft and warm." says Eric.

"Have fun. See you later, baby Hanna." says Alison and then walk away.

"Let's find a bathroom." says Eric.

"I want my first time to be on a cozy bed." says Hanna.

"Okay. We can go home to me." says Eric.

"Alright." says Hanna.

27 minutes later, in Eric's apartment.

"Nice apartment, very manly." says Hanna.

"Thanks, girl." says Eric. "And here, is the bedroom."

Eric open a black door and show Hanna his bedroom.

Eric and Hanna enter the bedroom.

Hanna takes off her clothes.

"Alright, here we go." says Eric as he takes off his clothes as well.

"Wow!" says Hanna when she sees Eric's long firm dick that is almost hard.

"You seem to like my dick." says Eric.

"I had no idea that dicks were so big." says Hanna.

"Bigger is better." says Eric.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I promise to make it cozy for you, since you're a beginner when it comes to sex." says Eric as he put a condom on his dick.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Let's begin." says Eric as he and Hanna climb into bed.

Eric gently slide his dick into Hanna's pussy.

Hanna is horny so her pussy is wet so Eric's dick has no problem to enter Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, yay!" moans a happy horny Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Feels nice huh?" says Eric.

"Yes, it's so sweet." moans Hanna.

"Good." says Eric.

"Awww!" moans Hanna.

"Your pussy is soft and wet." says Eric.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna. "Soooo sexy!"

Eric fuck a little harder.

"Yes, fuck me!" moans Hanna.

"Okay, baby." says Eric.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah." moans Eric.

"It feels so good. Very sexy." moans Hanna.

"That's great. It sure feels good for me too." moans Eric.

45 minutes later.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Eric.

"Don't cum in me. I don't use pills. Pull out, cum over my feet." moans Hanna.

"Okay." moans Eric.

"OMG, yes!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Eric as he pull out his dick from Hanna's pussy and cum over her feet.

"So much cum!" says Hanna when she sees how much cum Eric shot over her feet. She had no idea that a guy can cum like that.

"Yeah, of course, sexy girl." says Eric.

"Nice. Thanks for having sex with me. It was very good." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you think so." says Eric.

2 hours later.

"Little Han, how was your first fuck?" says Alison.

"So much fun!" says Hanna, all childish and cutie cute.

"Okay. Nice that it was sweet for ya. Some chicks feel pain the first time." says Alison.

"For me it was all awesome." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Alison. "My first time was erotic too."

"Cool." says Hanna.

"Yeah, baby Hanna." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Ali, can you teach me some more things?" says Hanna.

"Of course, girl." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"If you wanna get more fucking easy you need to wear sexy clothes like I do." says Alison.

"Where do I find sexy clothes...?" says Hanna.

"Simple. At the mall or online." says Alison.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"Confidence is also good to make guys horny." says Alison. "Using sexual words show that you are not shy and ready to be fucked."

Alison use a dildo to show Hanna how to give a blowjob.

"This is how you suck a dick if you wanna help the guy to get hard or want him to cum in your mouth." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Do you plan to suck dick, lil' Hanna?" says Alison.

"Maybe..." says Hanna.

"Remember, guys usually love to have a girl suck their dick." says Alison.

"Is that true?" says Hanna.

"Very true, sweetie. I'm kinda famour in town for my blowjob skills. Not many guys can last more than 20 minutes in my mouth." says Alison.

"That's cool." says Hanna.

"Yeah. It's nice to suck dick." says Alison.

"Uh...if I suck dick, do I need to swallow the cum?" says Hanna.

"Not really. Some guys might want you to though, but you can be a badass bade and refuse. If you don't wanna swallow, don't let any guy force you to. Only do stuff you like." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"We also need to boost your confidence a couple snaps." says Alison. "Most guys love chicks who know what they want and goes for it."

"What I need to do?" says Hanna.

"Pretend that I'm a hot guy. What would you say and do?" says Alison.

"I'd smile and ask him if I'm cute." says Hanna.

"Not bad, but you need to act more sexy." says Alison.

"How?" says Hanna.

"Just follow my lead." says Alison.

2 days later in Alison's bedroom.

Noel slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah! So damn sexy!" moans Alison.

"Indeed, baby. Your pussy is nice and wet." says Noel.

"Thanks. I like your big hard dick. You know what makes me horny." moans Alison.

"Of course." says Noel.

"Awww, bang me, do me, take me, fuck me, drill me..." moans Alison.

"Sure." moans Noel, fucking harder and faster.

"OMG, sooo nice! Give it to me...erotic..." moans Alison.

"Ahhh, holy shit...!" moans Noel.

"Mmm, fuck, fuck!" moans Alison, all sexy and happy.

"Yeah." moans Noel. "Ali, you're so damn sexy."

"You too." says Alison and she mean it.

"Thanks!" moans Noel.

"Yay! Fuck my naughty pussy. Deep and porn-like. Let me feel your dick all the way up in my tummy. It feels very good. I'm so horny." moans Alison.

"I think you have amazing sex skills." says Noel.

"I think same about you." moans Alison.

"That's highly nice." says Noel in a deep manly tone.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Alison.

72 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Noel as he cum in Alison's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Alison and Hanna are at the mall to buy Hanna some sexy clothes.

"Okay, let's see what we can find for ya." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna as she find a pink hoodie.

"Not that, sweetie. You need to look erotic." says Alison.

"Help me. I can only buy cutie clothes." says Hanna.

"This is what you need to make the boys horny." says Alison as she find a tight neon-green latex t-shirt and white skinny jeans. "In an outfit likes this one, you'll be a total babe."

"I wann try it on." says Hanna.

Hanna goes into a chnaging room.

She take off her clothes and put on the tight neon-green latex t-shirt and white skinny jeans.

Hanna exit the changing room.

"Wow! You look like a true heart-breakin' chick. Not many guys will refuse you as long you wear those clothes, girl." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

Hanna switch back to her normal clothes, buy the new clothes and then she and Alison walk our from the mall and to Alison's car.

"I hope to see you wear your new outfit in school tomorrow." says Alison.

Alison drive Hanna home.

"Hi, Hanna." says Ashley Marin when Hanna enter the kitchen with her phone in her right hand and the shopping bag in her left.

"Hi, mom." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Oh, you've been to the mall...?" says Ashley.

"Yeah, me and Ali went shopping a bit." says Hanna.

"Sweet. What did you buy?" says Ashley.

"This." says Hanna as she show her mom what she did buy.

"Tight clothes. I don't wanna know why you decided to buy that." says Ashley.

"Okay." says Hanna as she goes to her room.

Once in her room, Hanna switch to her new sexy clothes.

She walk over to her stereo, turn on a sexy song and dance sexy in front of the mirror.

"Not a sexy as Ali, I guess, but kinda cool anyways." says Hanna all cute and sexy.

The next day in school.

Hanna walk into school, wearing her new clothes and acting sexual, like Alison usually does.

For the first time, guys notice Hanna.

"Hey, boys!" says Hanna in a sexy tone.

"Is that Hanna?" says Aria.

"Yeah, she bought those new sexy clothes yesterday." says Alison.

"Hi, ladies." says Hanna as she walk over to Alison, Aria, Emily and Spencer.

"I'm proud of you, Hanna." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Hanna.

"Ali, how can you be proud over the fact that our once so sweet Hanna has turned into a slutty person?" says Spencer.

"She's not turned into a slut. Hanna's simply grown up a bit." says Alison.

"I like my new style." says Hanna.

"Wonderful. You're a few steps closer to being like me now." says Alison.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"Yeah, sweetie." says Alison.

"I hope this new change won't stay around too long." says Spencer.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"Because you've taken your first step down a badgirl road." says Spencer.

"No, that's not true." says Hanna.

"Yes, unfortunately it's very true." says Spencer.

"Spencer's right." says Emily.

"Damn..." mumbles Hanna.

"Hanna, if you wanna be badass you can't allow anyone to hurt your feelings easy. Show strength and just throw off what people throw at you." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Good. You're a natural. It won't take many weeks for you become a powerful sexy babe." says Alison.

"Ali, don't teach Hanna how to be sexual." says Spencer.

"Spencer, you're not my mother." says Alison.

"No, but I don't want you to force Hanna to become like you." says Spencer.

"She doesn't force me to do anything. I wanna be sexy." says Hanna.

"Really?" says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"What has the world done?" mumbles Spencer.

"I agree." says Aria.

"Thank you." says Spencer.

"C'mon, ladies. Being sexual fits Hanna like a glove." says Alison.

"No, it does not." says Spencer.

2 weeks later.

"Ali, last night I sucked dick." says Hanna.

"Oh, who was the guy?" says Alison.

"Jim Coletto." says Hanna.

"Nice. He's a strong dude." says Alison.

"I even swallowed his cum." says Hanna.

"How did it taste?" says Alison.

"Creamy and actually kinda sexy." says Hanna.

"Awesome. You've really gotten far on the road to become like me, Hanna. And I'm very proud of you. Soon you'll be a very sexy badass babe that no guy could ever refuse." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem. I'm glad to see how good you are at being a true erotic blonde." says Alison.

"I have the best teacher." says Hanna.

"Yes, you do, my friend." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Hanna, all childish.

"Here, keep some of these around." says Alison as she give Hanna a pack of 'Gold Circle Coin' condoms.

"Thanks, Ali." says Hanna.

"You're welsome, Hanna. Sexy girls can never have too many rubbers." says Alison.

"Didn't you say that guys can pull out...?" says Hanna.

"I did say that, yes, but not all guys like the whole pull out shit so it's a very good idea to carry rubbers with you at all times, just in case." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison. "Sex is so fuckin' great, but ya also gotta be safe and rubbers are a nice cheap way to keep yourself safe and don't get pregnant."

"Safe?" says Hanna confused.

"From pregnancy and STDs and all that annoying stuff. We don't need any of that. Most of those things are such a pain." says Alison.

"My first time, I almost got all preggo and since then I make sure to only get fucked by men who are mature enough to pull out or any guy who agree to wear a rubber so I don't have to be worry that I might get pregnant." says Alison.

"What about pills?" says Hanna.

"Those cost too much money and at least for me they have this stupid damn side-effect of makin' me tired and dizzy." says Alison.

"Okay." says Alison.

The next day.

"Hi, dude. Are you ready do fuck me?" says Hanna as she walk up to a random hot guy and act the way Alison's taught her to.

"Sure, baby." says the guy. "I'm Cory Andersen."

"Nice name. And I am Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

Hanna and Cory walk into a bathroom.

Hanna roll up her short pink leather skirt ( she wear no panties ).

"I want your dick deep in here." says Hanna with a sexy smile as she gesture to her pussy that is already wet.

"Alright, sexy girl." says Cory.

Cory unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

"Wow! Big dick, me like." says Hanna.

Hanna gives Cory a condom.

Cory put the condom on his dick.

Hanna lean her back against the wall and Cory slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans a horny Hanna.

"Yes, baby!" moans Cory, also horny.

"Fuck harder...please." moans Hanna.

"Okay." says Cory, fucking harder.

Cory suck on Hanna's left nipple.

"Awww...soooo damn sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Holy fuck." moans Cory.

"Nice! Do me...it feels so good." moans Hanna.

"It's great for me as well." moans Cory.

Cory fuck faster.

"Awww...drill my little pussy!" moans Hanna, being very horny and very happy.

"You're a sexy girl." moans Cory.

"Thanks." moans Hanna.

"It's awesome to fuck you." moans Cory.

"Of course. I'm erotic." moans Hanna as Alison's told her to.

55 minutes later.

"Holy shit..." moans Cory as he cum.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

2 days later.

"Hanna, let's drink some beer." says Alison.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"Just 'cause it taste good, sweetie." says Alison.

"I don't wanna be drunk." says Hanna.

"Ya won't get drunk from one basic lil' beer. Do not be a wimp." says Alison.

"Okay. I trust you, Ali." says Hanna.

"Sweet, Han. Let's drink." says Alison as she pour a glass of beer for Hanna and one for herself too.

"Never had a real beer before." says Hanna.

"You'll enjoy it." says Alison. "To...to...being sexy blondes."

"To be sexy blondes." says Hanna.

Alison and Hanna gently click their glasses of beer together.

They both take a good sip.

"Hanna, how does the beer taste?" says Alison.

"Kinda nice, actually." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you like it." says Alison. "My once sweet shy little baby Hanna is a true woman now and that makes me very proud."

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Alison is also happy.

"Can I keep my plush bunny even though I'm sexy now?" says Hanna.

"Sure, as long as you don't carry the bunny around in public." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah, you can still have it when you're alone." says Alison.

"Nice." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Alright, girl." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Do you have any other things you can teach me?" says Hanna.

"Nothing at the moment, but once you've progressed a bit further I'll teach you some advanced stuff that you can use to lure in men with very strong dicks." says Alison.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Alison.

"Like my clothes?" says Hanna, wearing a pink tight top and black baggy leather pants.

"Yeah, very sexy." says Alison.

Alison wear a tight black latex t-shirt and tight neon-green leather pants.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

The next day.

Noel and Alison are having sex in a bathroom at the mall.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Noel, fucking Alison in her pussy.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Alison.

"Babe, you're erotic." moans Noel.

"Yeah...thanks..." moans Alison.

"Horny, are you?" says Noel in a deep manly tone.

"Very much so!" moans Alison, all horny and happy.

"I'm horny as well." moans Noel.

"Obviously. Your dick is hard like steel." moans Alison.

"Thanks. And your pussy is wet and cozy." moans Noel.

"Awesome! Very sexy! Mmm...sweet..." moans Alison.

"Yeah." says Noel.

"Cum on my face!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Noel as he pull out his dick from Alison's pussy and cum over her beautiful face.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

"Yes, Ali." says Noel.

"Thanks for fucking me hard." says Alison with a cute smile.

"No problem." says Noel.

"Noel, next time I want you to fuck me in the ass." says Alison.

"Okay." says Noel.

The next day.

"Hanna and a guy? Nice. I'm Alison, a friend of Hanna." says Alison when she sees Hanna and a guy who sit on a bench in the park.

"Hi, Ali. This is Xander Johnsen." says Hanna.

"Are you guys gonna fuck?" says Alison.

"Of course, later." says Hanna.

"Sexy. Good luck, Hanna." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Right. Have fun." says Alison.

"We sure will, right, Han?" says Xander.

"Oh, yeah!" says Hanna.

Alison smile as she walk away.

"Hanna's become so much more like me. Wonderful." says a happy and proud Alison with a smile.

45 minutes later, In Hanna's bedroom.

Xander slide his dick into Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah, baby Hanna!" moans Xander.

"Awww!" moans Hanna.

"Holy crap!" moans Xander.

"Fuck me, do me, bang me, take me, drill me!" moans Hanna.

"Okay, sexy girl." says Xander, fucking harder.

"Soooo nice!" moans Hanna, all horny and happy.

"Indeed." says Xander.

"I love your big dick." moans Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." moans Xander.

"No problem. You fuck me so sexy. It's wonderful." moans Hanna.

"Good. It's great for me too." moans Xander.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Are you really fine with me not using a condom, baby?" says Xander.

"Fuck, yes! Me trust you to pull out and cum on my tummy." moans Hanna.

"You don't need to worry. I won't cum in you." moans Xander, fucking faster.

"Awesome!" moans Hanna. "You love fucking me, huh?"

"Of course." says Xander.

"Xander, your big dick is amazing! Fuck me, do me, bang me..." moans Hanna.

"Your tight wet pussy is awesome as well." moans Xander in a hard manly tone.

"I'm a horny chick...drill my pussy. Bring me to orgasm." moans Hanna, using words that Alison's told her to use during sex.

"Easy. Here we go." says Xander, fucking harder and faster.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Hanna. "So sexy!"

"Indeed, Han." moans Xander.

46 minutes later.

"Yes! So damn good..." moans a very happy Hanna as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Xander as he pull out his dick from Hanna's pussy and cum a lot over Hanna's tummy.

"Mmm, spray that sexy dick-cream all over me, man!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks for the fuck, Hanna. You were awesome." says Xander.

"You too. It was so sexy." says Hanna.

"Indeed, sexy little Hanna. You were very erotic and your pussy was so damn cozy. I hope we'll do this again sometime." says Xander.

"We will, Xander." says Hanna.

"Great." says Xander.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

The next day.

"How was he?" says Alison.

"Who?" says Hanna.

"That guy you sat with in the park." says Alison. "Was he good or worthless?"

"Xander? He was awesome. He gave me a wonderful orgasm. I want to have more sex with him, for sure." says Hanna.

"Great. I'm happy for you and very proud of you as well." says Alison. "You've come a long way from the shy chubby little Hanna you were the first time I met you, girl."

"Thanks." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"You're welcome." says Alison. "I'd say that it's time for you learn some advanced tricks now. Let's get started."

 **The End.**


End file.
